


The Key of X…(Part 1)

by JassyK12



Category: X Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Mr. X tips Mulder off on a GWS X File case





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the to show X Files. X Files is owned by 20th Century Fox. I also do not own the characters X, Mulder, CSM (Cancer Man) or Scully. These characters are owned by Chris Carter and the X Files, and this story is entirely fictitious by the author.

Chapter 1  
The conspiracy  
Mr X stood silently next to a military air base office building. He crouched down below a window sill. He was trying to gather intelligence on two murders that happened in the state of Virginia earlier that week.  
2 unrelated military personnel had murdered their families after a fit of despair. Now both suspects were missing and gone AWOL, and Mr X was trying to find out if there was a connection between them and the GWS.   
He crouched as he had military personnel enter the office he was spying on. Sure enough, as X had suspected, they were talking about the murder cases.  
“What shall we tell them, Sarge?” an MP asked his boss. X switched on a mini dictator cassette recorder so he could record this exchange as evidence to possibly give to Mulder. There was a pause.  
Through the gaps in the shrubs under the window X could see the Sargent sit behind his desk, thinking. Finally, he said, “diagnose it as chronic multi symptom illness,” he told them. “We tried that, Sarge,” the second MP said, “but his wife refused to accept it. She is very worried about Private Dustin,” he replied.  
“I’m busy- too busy to worry over a past war that’s done and dusted. Tell them to ask their doctors. Right, it’s 1500 hours. You need to go on patrol,” the Sargent told them. “Yes Sir,” both MPs said in unison before saluting and leaving the office.  
X switched off the tape recorder and quickly ducked behind the bush so they couldn’t see him as they left the building.   
X decided to give Mulder the tape and test him. If Mulder solved the case, then X will have to use what Mulder knew to tie up lose ends so the case would remain buried as to his boss’s request. On the other hand, if Mulder couldn’t solve it, then X decided to help him anyway. X didn’t always trust his boss, the Cancer Man.   
If the execution of Deep Throat was anything to go by, X came to the conclusion that nobody from The Project were going to be alive to enjoy their retirement and pensions.   
X wasn’t stupid- he knew if the Cancer Man had a chance then he would kill X and blame everything on him. But X was ready for it. If Cancer Man were going to kill him, then at least X would be able to say that he tried to stand up for himself and not take the blame. That was the worst case scenario. X planned to live and enjoy his retirement, which he hoped would be not too far ahead.   
X waited until the MPs were out of sight before checking that the coast was clear once again. When he was satisfied that no one was following him, X got up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr X drops off the evidence to Mulder...

Chapter 2  
The tip off

0100 hours,   
En route to Mulder’s apartment

X drove along the quiet highway towards his colleague’s apartment where he intended to make a quick visit but only after getting something else first. It was always quiet this time of night on the roads, no matter what the weather. X liked the quiet. It helped him hear himself think and plan his next move.   
Working with the Cancer Man wasn’t his best idea, but it was the only way he could get money for his family who lived in a small apartment in Vancouver. After a disagreement with his parents over his choice of career, X left his home in Nigeria and took his wife and kids with him to live in Vancouver.  
As He drove, X thought about all the sacrifices he had made for his wife and kids, and how much he missed them when he was at work, like tonight. Like Mulder, he was a FBI agent when he found out about The Project.   
When X joined the Project he had to give up his name and identity. While working, X missed his wife’s beautiful smile and the sound of his kids laughing as they played on the front lawn.  
His wife understood how important his work was to their family- she didn’t know what he did, but knew he had to work for the money, and X was always grateful for her patience. He would be gone for weeks, like he was doing now, and it killed him that he couldn’t tell her anything or why he had to leave her.   
But she knew, and would always surprise him by saying to him, “It’s okay.” Two simple words that were a great comfort to X.   
Mulder was right about one thing that he said to him recently – that X only cared about himself and would do anything to stay alive. X knew it was a dangerous game he was playing by working with the Cancer Man, but he had no choice. Which is why he’d do anything to stay alive as Mulder had said.  
A few minutes later X parked his car outside his destination- the newspaper loading dock. He looked down at the piles of newspapers until he found the right one, and smirked when he bent down to pick it up. The paper he chose was called The Magic Bullet, written by three men that he had come across once before. X took a paper and looked around, checking that the dock was empty. It appeared to be, so X quickly left before getting back in his car and driving off.   
He carried on driving to his last destination for that evening- Agent Mulder’s apartment. He was going to deliver him the paper himself and keep watch on the place until he knew for sure Mulder had received the paper.  
X arrived at the apartment ten minutes later and parked in a dark alleyway where he could see Mulder’s apartment window.  
But he didn’t go in straight away- he needed to be sure that he wasn’t being followed, and that Mulder was hanging around either.  
He sighed as he switched off the engine and began to prepare himself for a long wait. He looked at the clock- 0200 hours.   
He decided to wait for another hour- after that he’d drop the paper on Mulder’s doorstep before going home. X adjusted his rear view mirrors and visor so that he could have a clear view behind his car, should anyone pull up behind him he would be ready to go. But the alleyway was empty, save for one car parked in front of him.  
X then remembered to change his license plate so he couldn’t be traced if in the unfortunate circumstance that somebody followed him home. He couldn’t take the chance that someone may report him to the Cancer Man for working with Mulder, then he’d get shot. So X got out the car silently and went back to the trunk of the car which he opened and picked up his usual fake license plate.  
He slid the old one out before replacing it with the fake one. When X was satisfied that it was done, he wiped his hands before placing the old plate back in his trunk, closed and locked the trunk before heading back to the front of the car and got into the drivers’ seat again. This is going to be a long night, he thought, as he watched Mulder’s window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr X gets into a fight...

Chapter 3  
The drop off

0300 hours,  
Agent Mulder’s apartment

X got out of his car and slowly and silently made his way to Mulder’s apartment block.   
After making doubly sure there was no one around him, X quietly strode to the apartment and picked the lock before walking in. He then stepped in the elevator and pressed the button to go up to Mulder’s floor. On the way up he taped and covered the cassette of the recording he’d made to the paper and he was ready when the elevator pinged again and the doors opened on Mulder’s floor. It was pitch black so X had to walk straight ahead in order to avoid falling over or bumping into things.  
As he waited he had seen Mulder was in his apartment watching TV, so X knew Mulder was home. With a final look around him X carefully placed the paper and the cassette in front of Mulder’s door.  
He planned to wait til morning to make sure Mulder got the paper. He took out a small radio/ camera device from his pocket and planted it on the right side of the door on the floor. To the normal person it looked like a tiny black dot so X could see through his camera in the car wether or not Mulder picked up the paper okay. When it was all done X made his way back silently to the elevator and pressed the down button.   
The elevator doors opened a second later and he stepped in. When X reached the ground floor, he stepped out and walked out of the building towards his car. He hadn’t gone far to the alley way where he was parked when he saw a shadow behind him.   
On alert X looked back in the corner of his eye, trying to stay calm and appear nonchalant so as not to attract any attention to himself. But the shadow was gone a second later. X shook his head before asking on to his car. Ive been doing this job too long, he thought. X reached into his pocket and got out his car keys, but as he was just about to insert the key into the keyhole, he froze.   
He was sure this time he wasn’t alone. “Well, well, well, what have we here, X?” A cold voice asked softly from behind him. “Doing a little impromptu visit are we?” he asked. X knew the voice but he didn’t know the man. He had seen him a couple of times at his meetings with the Cancer Man, but like so many of the Cancer Man’s “colleagues” he wasn’t told the name.   
“Who are you?” X demanded. He was about to turn round when he felt the pressure of a gun prodding into his back.   
“I think the real question is, why are you here?” the man demanded softly but coldly. “I’m setting a trap,” X replied. “Really?” The Man behind him asked skeptically. “Yes,” X said. “Why did you go to Mulder’s apartment?” the man demanded again. X acted as though he was about to answer, when to the man’s surprise X spun round and grabbed the gun off him, so now it was X who was pointing the gun.   
The man smiled in the dark as he held up his hands in defence. “Don’t make this any harder than it has to be,” he warned him. “I’m sure we both don’t want Cancer Man to know that we’re here tonight, so why not just tell me what you’re doing here and we’ll keep this our little secret,” he said.  
X yes him suspiciously and shook his head angrily as he saw the lies in the man’s eyes. “I don’t trust you,” he said bluntly. The man made a mocking sad face. “Why? You’ve gone and hurt my feelings,” he said mockingly. X glared at him before using his gun and pointing towards the wall on his left with it. “Get by the wall and face it with your hands up,” he ordered him. The man just sighed irritably before doing what X said.   
When the man was facing the wall, X began to back away from him, still pointing da gun at him. “I’m keeping my gun pointed at you, and I’m going to go back to the car. One move and you’re dead. Understand?” X asked. The man nodded.  
“Of course,” he said. But just before X could back away, the man whirled round and gave X a roundhouse kick in his legs, knocking the gun out of a surprised X’s hands.  
X lay on the floor, stunned, before the man let out a yell and threw himself on top of X with his hands wrapped around X’s neck, trying to choke him. X coughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr X recalls how he met the Cancer Man...

Chapter 4   
The fight

X and the man struggled before X managed to push the man off him and he got up unsteadily to his feet, coughing and nursing his sore neck as he leant against the back of his car. Then X saw the man lunge at him and this time X was ready. He swung a punch in the man’s stomach, which made the man almost double over but not quite. X grabbed hold of the man’s coat collar and head butted him, leaving a trail of blood trickling down the man’s forehead.  
The man groaned but wasn’t ready to give up just yet. The man gave X a swift kick in the legs which almost made X double over too. But X managed to stay up right and pushed the man on to the ground.  
X had spotted the gun which was close by. X then tried strangling the man as he lay on him, and when the man began to cough, X reached over with his right hand and picked up the gun from the ground.   
He then aimed it at the man’s face who looked up at him with fear. “You tell no one I was here or I will hunt you down. Are we clear?” X asked him threateningly.  
The man could only nod as he was still coughing from X’s strangulation attempt.  
When X was satisfied that the man had got the message, X got to his feet, all the while keeping the gun pointed at the man who just lay on the ground, trying to get his breath back as he was still wheezing.   
When he was sure the man was no longer a threat, X walked quickly back to the car and got in before switching on the engine. He checked the time- 03:30 hours. Still early. He couldn’t leave until he was sure Mulder got the paper in the morning.  
So, with one last look at the man still lying on the ground and coughing, X reversed the car and drove slowly out of the alleyway. He decided to park on another street a block away where he could still see Mulder’s window. X reached the block and sighed as he switched off the engine before rubbing his neck as it was still sore from when the man tried to choke him.   
He winced as he massaged his neck before switching on the small camera device in his car which showed X the front door of Mulder’s apartment. X was always given top of the notch surveillance equipment given to him by the Cancer Man. X thought back to his first meeting with that mysterious dark man.   
As soon as he met him, X knew straight away that if you crossed him, you would be dead when he found out, and after working with him for a little while, X knew he always found out, one way or the other.  
This was shown to X by what happened to his one and only friend in The Project- a man known only as G. X used to patrol with him until the Cancer Man found out G was curious about the Project and he was caught snooping around the groups Headquarters at night.  
X heard that Cancer Man found G in Hong Kong trying to sell the information on a file he downloaded, and G never made it back, or at least X never saw him again.  
That was a couple of years ago and the situation haunted him since. He knew better than to ask the Cancer Man about it, as he knew that asking questions in this business only made you look suspicious.  
So X did what he was told… mostly, but on occasions like this. The good thing about his encounter tonight was that he knew who the man that attacked him was.  
He knew he was part of the Project but had forgotten his name. Now X remembered that Cancer Man introduced him as May and X had seen him at a couple of meetings with The Project. Thanks to a special internet database that only members of the Project could use, X had found say to hack into it not long ago, and found that the database included address of locations where the members of the Project lived.  
They may not be their true addresses, only their stations, but it was enough to allow X to hunt the man down and kill him should it needed to be done. X straightened his tie and settled back again. Now to play the waiting game, he thought as he watched Mulder’s window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr X gets a stern warning...

Chapter 5  
Reporting back…  
0600 hours, next day

X drove away from Mulder’s apartment that morning. He had seen Mulder leave the apartment building with a newspaper in his hands as he headed to work. X had grinned as he watched Agent Mulder get into his car and drive away, he felt it was all done. Just as he was about to go home, he had a page from Cancer Man, asking him to meet him in the Syndicate’s headquarters in New York later that evening. So X now began the long 4 hour drive to the headquarters.  
X had paged his wife before setting off and said sorry but he couldn’t be home today, he’d be back tomorrow. X’s wife paged back telling him she was missing him, but she will be okay when she saw him tomorrow.  
X smiled as he thought of his wife. She was always there for him since they dated in college.  
They married after two years of dating and had three children together. When X had the disagreement with his parents the kids were 6, 5 and 3 years old. X then moved them to Vancouver with the support of his wife. They had lived in Vancouver for two years now and X had signed up to the FBI. He had joined the Project one year later.  
X headed towards New York. He didn’t tell his wife about the Project- she didn’t need to know. X was only part of it for the money; he didn’t agree with the Project’s objectives, he was just in need of a bigger wage to feed and house his family.  
It was 3pm when X finally drove into New York City. He found the Headquarters half an hour later before pulling up into the parking lot. X then got out of the car and made his way into the large office building.  
He got out his pass and got through security before heading up to the 10th floor. Once there the elevator doors pinged open and X stepped into the long hallway. He then looked for door number 6 and it wasn’t long before he found it. When he reached it he gave the door a light knock.  
“Enter,” came a reply in a hoarse voice. X did so before entering the room. The room was empty save for his boss, the Cancer Man, who grinned at him wryly as he smoked a cigar. He sat at the large conference table in the middle of the room.  
The only other person in the room was a man wearing a dark suit and he stood at the end of the room by the window in front of X.  
“Ah, X. Right on time. Please, have a seat,” the Cancer Man said as he gestured to any of the vacant seats around the table.  
X did so and sat staring at his boss quietly, trying to figure out what he wanted with him. Cancer Man grinned. “My sources tell me that you’ve been busy yesterday,” Cancer Man began. X nodded, trying to play it cool and relaxed so as not to draw suspicion to himself.  
“Yes sir. I was just doing some routine surveillance,” X told him. “Why?” CSM asked. “Just keeping an eye on a certain FBI agent,” X said truthfully. “I see,” CSM replied. “It was done legally I trust,” he added. X looked uncomfortable. “From now on you are to inform us of whatever surveillance you are doing. If you are caught, we won’t cover you, and as you know, we fear exposure. If we get caught with your activities and didn’t know it before hand, you will be dealt with,” CSM said as he stubbed out his cigarette slowly to emphasis his point before adding, “We cannot afford exposure, not at this stage of the Project. Am I clear?” CSM asked.  
“Yes sir. I’m sorry sir. It won’t happen again,” X replied. “Good,” CSM said before lighting another cigar. “This is your final warning. You may go,” he told X, who nodded before getting up and leaving.  
The man standing next to the Cancer Man began to walk after X. “Do you want me to sort him out boss?” he asked as he rolled up his sleeves. CSM just chuckled. “No, it’s fine Maurice. Let him go. He could come in handy if we need information on one Fox Mulder,” CSM told him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder deals with Mr X's evidence- can he work out the connections?

The X Files result… 

FBI Headquarters,   
Washington DC,  
X Files office,  
11pm, same day

The corridor leading to the X Files office was dark and empty, until X walked down to the X Files office. When he reached the office door, X looked around him and picked the lock after he was sure no one was watching. The door opened with a soft click and X stepped into the office, closing the door behind him. X then found the light switch and flipped it on, and immediately light flooded the empty but messy room.   
X went towards the cabinets and opened them before pulling out random Files until he came across the one he needed. When he found it, X took it out and sat at Mulder’s desk before reading it.   
What he read made X smirk. “UFOs cause GWS,” was the title of the file and X read it through with interest. Mulder claimed that UFOs could possibly be held accountable for the effects of chronic multi symptoms illness   
This could account for unexplained depression and illness that soldiers came back with and it wasn’t that doctors didn’t want to treat the men, it was because they couldn’t. X sighed as he closed the file. The report was only half done, but most of it made sense to X. It was as he had feared- the world was spinning and changing too fast, and aliens and UFOS were getting closer than ever. X knew now from Mulder’s report that they were running out of time before alien invasions began.   
X saw his digital cassette was in the file and knew Mulder had used it all right.   
In the report, Mulder had managed to interview one MP who wished to remain anonymous as he told Mulder and Scully about the illnesses that soldiers suffered due to the war.   
X was now beginning to worry about his family. If what Mulder was saying in that report was true, and he had every reason to believe Mulder, then it wont be long before they could be targeted. What would they do if I got shot or abducted due to my work? Should I warn them about possible alien contact? X believed in the existence of extraterrestrials but his wife didn’t. She was the most strict and level headed friend that X ever had and he loved her for it.   
He debated whether or not to tell her as he switched off the lights and left the X Files office, locking the door behind him.   
He left the Headquarters and went straight to his car. He planned to be home by morning like he promised his wife he would be.   
After switching on the engine X pulled out of the parking lot and it wasn’t long before he was on his way home, all the while repeating the question in his mind-Should I tell her? 

To Be Continued…


End file.
